pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wavering Blowhog
An enemy first seen in Pikmin: New World. It is an airborne blowhog that blows air just like the rest of them do. However, it blows its air much further than the puffy blowhog or withering blowhog and in a much straighter line. The spray of air almost doesn't dipserse at all and thus can only hit a very small point. That is why the creature waves its entire body back and forth to allow the spray to cover a large area, hence its name. Be wary when one is around as they can shoot their wind surprisingly far, but are nearly defenseless up close. It has a green body and yellow head region. its rear is covered in small red spots. their body is far more bloated and ball-shaped than the other two species but is also shorter and more rotund. Its snout is a straight tube with only a slight funnel at the end. Its eyes look much like the eyes of the withering blowhog except bigger and bright orange with a black ring around them. The wind it blows will quickly deflower your pikmin so watch out. It also lacks the defensive spines of the puffy blowhog and instead has just a smooth dorsal surface. It also has two flippers but they are alot smaller than in the other species. They are green with an orange tip to them. It is rarely seen outside of dungeons. When killed, it will deflate just like the other airborne blowhogs and drop some pellets or an item. Unlike the other species, the Wavering Blowhog's snout does not droop when it is moving about, and instead remains stiff and straight. Its round body and stiff snout allows its blasts of air to be far stronger and more accurate than the others but also makes this species alot harder for pikmin to grab onto, even though it cannot fire at them in close range. Strategy Simply throw pikmin rapidly onto its underside until it flips over onto its rear with its head facing up into the air. Continue throwing pikmin rapidly onto its body. Eventually, they will weigh it down and it will hit the ground. As soon as this happens, swarm it with your pikmin with all of your might. The creature will be immobilized, allowing the player to kill it quickly on the ground. It can also be stunned with Purple Pikmin in this state. This makes it very easy to kill them when on the ground. Olimar's Notes Family: Blowhogs Sus funello " This species's rounded torso and stiff nasal shaft allow its air blasts to be fired several meters straight forward with only minor dispersal. Its bodily contractions also generate far more of a blast than those of other airborne blowhogs due to its bloated forme. These blasts easily have enough power to knock pikmin and other small creatures straight off of their feet but are too straight to knock over an entire swarm of them at once. Because of this, it must sway its entire body back and forth, putting it at a disadvantage to other species with the same mechanism for defense." Louie's Notes " Cut its bloated body open using a knife and take out the hydrogen-filled bladder to be emptied and then stuffed full of apple and baked. If the draining process is incomplete or done incorectly, evacuate the house or restauraunt and take cover!" Sagittarius's Notes " This creature can sometimes be fussy when it comes to feeding time so make sure to only give it what it likes best. Its blasts could knock you straight through your own window if it is upset. Thankfully, it doesn't need a special bed as it sleeps aloft. However, it is recomended that its surrounding atmosphere be kept at a tropical temperature overnight to prevent any morningtime grumpiness." Libra's Notes " Is not as impressive in its hair-styling skills as the puffy blowhog due to its more concentrated and powerful blowing but it makes nail polish set in a snap!" Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Blowhogs Category:Harmless enemies Category:Airborne Enemies Category:Enemies